


Tootie's Restaurant

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Donkey Kong (Video Games), Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Business, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Milkshakes, Multiple Crossovers, Restaurants, Sandwiches, Screenplay/Script Format, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie runs a little restaurant that primarily serves sandwiches and milkshakes. But the prices are cheap and the food is delicious, so it's no wonder everybody's willing to come and visit. This will be updated whenever I get the chance.





	Tootie's Restaurant

(Tootie opens the door to her mini-restaurant, appropriately named "Tootie's." The menu above her has the price $1.99 next to a picture of a milkshake, as well as the flavors: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, banana, and choco-banana. There is also the price $0.99 next to a picture of a sandwich, as well as the flavors: peanut butter, peanut butter and jelly, banana, ham, cheese, and ham and cheese. Tootie goes over to the counter close to the cash register and smiles, ready to work. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong enter the restaurant.)

DK: Hey there, Tootie!

Tootie: Hey, guys! How's my favorite monkey buddies?

DK: Doin' good, girly.

Diddy: Me too!

Tootie: Well, what can I do for you?

DK: I'll take a banana sandwich and a choco-banana shake, please.

Diddy: Yeah, and I'll have what he's having!

Tootie: Excellent choice!

(She zips into the kitchen and gets to work on the shakes first. She scoops some chocolate ice cream into the blender, then chops up a couple of bananas and puts them in. She turns on the blender and it begins to prepare the shakes. While she waits, she prepares the sandwiches; she chops up a couple of bananas and arranges the circular-cut fruit on the two pieces of bread, before placing another piece of bread over each of them. She cuts them in half and places them on two separate plates, just as the blender finishes. She picks up her blender, opens it and pours it into two tall glasses. Tootie then picks up the plates and gives them to DK and Diddy, followed by the glasses of chocolate-banana shake.)

Tootie: Your sandwiches and your shakes. That'll be $5.96!

(DK reaches behind him, pulls out six banana coins and hands them to Tootie. She looks at them for a moment before looking back up at him.)

Tootie: Thanks, DK, but I was expecting real money.

DK: I know, but you can trade those in for real money. Remember?

Tootie: (smiles) Oh, right. Thanks! (She puts the coins in her cash register, which is already full of banana coins from DK and Diddy's previous purchases, as well as dollars and cents from the purchases of her other customers.)

Diddy: And thanks for the food! (He takes a sip of his shake while DK takes a bit of one half of his sandwich. He swallows, then looks at it for a moment.)

Tootie: Well, how's your sandwich?

DK: How is it? (beat, then smiles) It's banana-slammin' delicious!

Diddy: (takes a bite of one half of his sandwich as well) Boy, howdy, he ain't kidding!

Tootie: (smiles as well) Oh, excellent. I've never made one of those before, I'm glad you like them.

(She opens up her cash register once more, then pulls out a few pennies.)

Tootie: By the way, here's your change.

DK: Ah, that's alright. What matters is these are the best!

(Tootie smiles and blushes as she watches her primate patrons enjoy their lunch. Finally they are finished and stand up.)

DK: Thanks, Tootie. See ya tomorrow!

(Tootie waves to them politely as they leave, and then Lumpy arrives.)

Lumpy: Hey, Tootie, how's your little restaurant coming along?

Tootie: It turns out that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong love my food. I think they're gonna be my first regular customers!

Lumpy: Oh, that's great! You don't mind if I order something, do you?

Tootie: Nope, what would you like?

Lumpy: I'll take two cheese sandwiches, please, one with ketchup and one without.

Tootie: Piece of cake!

(She zips into the kitchen, and then pulls out two pieces of bread. She places a piece of cheese upon each of them, then picks up a ketchup bottle and lightly applies it to one of the pieces of cheese. She then places two pieces of bread over each of the sandwiches, cuts them in half and places them on a plate. She zips back over to Lumpy and gives him the plate.)

Tootie: Your sandwiches, sir. That'll be $1.98!

Lumpy: (removes a five from his wallet and gives it to her) Thank you, Tootie. You can have the change, you could use it.

Tootie: Great, thank you.

(She opens up her cash register and puts the five inside. Lumpy begins eating one half of one of his sandwiches, smiling as he does so. Just then, some more customers come to the restaurant; it turns out they are Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty from Banjo-Kazooie.)

Banjo: Hey, Tootie!

Tooty: Hi, Tootie!

Tootie: (smiles in happy surprise) Oh, goody! (to Lumpy) Would you excuse me? (He nods; Tootie then turns to Banjo, his bird and his sister.) What can I do for you, Banjo and Tooty?

Banjo: Do you serve peanut-butter and honey sandwiches?

Tootie: Why, yes, we do. Would you like one?

Banjo: Yes, I'll have one.

Tooty: Me too. And can I also have a strawberry milkshake, please? I haven't eaten anything unhealthy for about ten months.

Kazooie: Must be because you only eat something unhealthy one month out of every year. (Banjo gently closes her beak with his hand.)

Tootie: And anything for the bird?

Banjo: No, thanks, she ate before we got here.

Tootie: Okay, then!

(She zips into the kitchen and gets to work on the milkshake first. She scoops some strawberry ice cream into the blender as well as some strawberry milk, then switches on the blender. She then gets to work on the peanut-butter and honey sandwiches; she applies some peanut butter to two pieces of bread, followed by a layer of honey. She then places two more pieces of bread over them, cuts them in half and places them on two separate plates, just as the blender finishes. She picks up her blender, opens it and pours it into a tall glass, which she adds whipped cream, a cherry and a straw to. She picks up the plates and hands them to Banjo and Tooty.)

Tootie: Two delicious peanut-butter and honey sandwiches... (She then reaches over to the strawberry milkshake, picks it up and hands it to Tooty, who smiles.) And one strawberry milkshake. That'll be $3.97!

(Banjo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a five. Tootie takes it and puts it in her cash register, then hands him a one-dollar bill in change. Tooty takes a sip of her milkshake, then smiles as she fawns over it.)

Tooty: So good... Thanks for the wonderful milkshake, Tootie!

Tootie: Anything for my little bestie!

(She touches one of her own pigtails, while Tooty touches one of her own pigtails as well, and then they high-five gently and giggle. Banjo takes a bite of one half of his sandwich, then smiles as well. He offers it to Kazooie.)

Banjo: Want some?

Kazooie: Nah, I'm not a honey person. You know, unlike you.

(At this point, Lumpy has finished his cheese sandwiches and sighs in contentment.)

Lumpy: You're really good at making sandwiches, Tootie.

Tootie: Would you like to try a milkshake, too? I'm good at making those, too!

Lumpy: Thanks, but maybe some other time. I'm definitely gonna come back soon, though.

Tootie: Okay, then!

(Lumpy gets up and leaves, while Tootie takes his now-empty plate, blows off the crumbs and wipes it clean with a cloth. She then looks up to see that Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic have arrived.)

Apple Bloom: Hi!

Scootaloo: Hey!

Sweetie Belle: Hi!

Tootie: (smiles) Well, hello, Cutie Mark Crusaders! What would you like?

(The three fillies think for a moment, and then decide.)

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Milkshakes, please!

Tootie: Excellent choice! What flavors?

Apple Bloom: Vanilla.

Scootaloo: Chocolate!

Sweetie Belle: Chocolate and strawberry! (Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both look at her in surprise.)

Tootie: Of course, my little fillies. I should warn you, though, it might be a while before everything's ready...

Scootaloo: Ah, no big deal. It's not like we'll get mad at you or whatever.

Tootie: Be right back, then!

(She zips into the kitchen and gets to work on the milkshakes, starting with Apple Bloom's vanilla milkshake. She scoops some vanilla ice cream into the blender, followed by some milk, and then switches on the blender. After a few minutes, it finishes, and then she pours it into a tall glass. She hands it to Apple Bloom.)

Tootie: That'll be $1.99.

(She receives a hoofful of "bits" in response.)

Apple Bloom: Thank ya. Will these cover it?

Tootie: (She counts them; it turns out they are each worth 25 cents USD, so she has enough.) Yes, thank you.

(She returns to the kitchen, then gets to work on Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's milkshakes. She starts with Scootaloo's, scooping some chocolate ice cream and chocolate milk into the blender before starting it up. When it finishes, she pours it into a tall glass and hands it to Scootaloo, who hands her a hoofful of bits as well. Finally, Tootie gets to work on Sweetie Belle's milkshake; she scoops some chocolate ice cream as well as strawberry ice cream into the blender, followed by some chocolate milk and strawberry milk. She starts up the blender and waits until it finishes, then pours it into a tall glass and hands it to Sweetie Belle. She hands her a hoofful of bits as well, then takes a sip and fawns over it.)

Sweetie Belle: Mmm~!

Scootaloo: (to Tootie) I guess she couldn't decide between a chocolate or a strawberry shake.

Tootie: Ah, well, what matters is she loves it.

(Finally, Banjo and Tooty finish their lunch and stand up from the counter. Tootie clears their dishes for them.)

Banjo: Thanks for the food, Tootie. It was really great.

Tooty: Especially that milkshake! (giggles)

Tootie: Come on back soon!

(Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty begin to leave - but Tooty stays to give a high-five to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle each before she leaves with her brother.)

Sweetie Belle: You didn't tell me someone else had your name, Tootie!

Tootie: Yeah, but her's is spelled with a Y instead of an I and an E. Pretty funny, isn't it?

(Sweetie Belle nods and continues to drink her milkshake, along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.)

Scootaloo: I gotta say, these are way more awesome than the milkshakes in Ponyville.

Apple Bloom: Yeah, even if they’re not made with apples.

Tootie: I’m glad you like them, girls. And if you want, I can serve you one of my sandwiches - how about a peanut butter and banana sandwich?

Apple Bloom: I’m more of an apple pony, but thanks.

Sweetie Belle: I’ll take one!

Scootaloo: Me too!

Tootie: That’ll be an extra $1.98, overall.

Scootaloo: No problem, I’ve got enough.

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, me too.

Tootie: I’ll be right back, then!

(She zips into the kitchen and gets to work on the peanut butter and banana sandwiches. She applies some peanut butter to two pieces of bread, then chops up a couple of bananas and places a few of them each onto the layers of peanut butter. She then places a piece of bread over each of them, then cuts them in half. She then places them on two plates and brings them to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.)

Tootie: Your peanut butter and banana sandwiches, right here.

Sweetie Belle: (hands Tootie a second hoofful of bits) Thank you very much!

Scootaloo: (also hands Tootie a second hoofful of bits) Yeah, thanks!

Tootie: You’re welcome, Scoot and Sweetie. If I may call you those.

Scootaloo: Sure, why not?

(Tootie places her bits into the cash register, then sees that Apple Bloom has finished her milkshake. She politely takes her empty cup and turns on the sink to rinse it out. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle have already begun eating their sandwiches.)

Apple Bloom: That was delicious, Miss Tootie. But do you think you can make an apple milkshake next time?

Tootie: I’ll see what I can do.

Apple Bloom: Thanks again.

(After a couple of minutes, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle have finished their sandwiches. Sweetie Belle sighs in contentment.)

Sweetie Belle: Thanks, Tootie!

Scootaloo: Those were delicious!

Tootie: Feel free to come on back soon, fillies!

(The Cutie Mark Crusaders all nod in understanding, then get off from their seats and walk out through the exit. Tootie waves to them politely as they leave, and then takes their now-empty plates and cleans them off with her cloth. A few seconds later, Audrey, Dot and Lotta from Harvey Street Kids arrive. Tootie smiles upon seeing them.)

Audrey: Hey, Tootie!

Tootie: Why, hello, Harvey Girls! (as the girls sit down at the counter) What can I get you?

Dot: I’d like two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a vanilla milkshake, please.

Lotta: I’ll have what she’s having, but with a strawberry milkshake, please.

Audrey: And I’ll take two ham and cheese sandwiches with a chocolate milkshake, please.

Tootie: Piece of cake!

(She zips into the kitchen and gets to work on the milkshakes, starting with Audrey’s chocolate milkshake. She scoops some chocolate ice cream into the blender, followed by some milk, and then switches on the blender. She also prepares Audrey’s sandwiches while waiting; she places two slices of ham on two pieces of bread, followed by two slices of cheese and two more slices of bread. After a few minutes, the milkshake finishes, and then she pours it into a tall glass. She then cuts the sandwiches in half, places them on a plate, then returns to Audrey and hands her her sandwiches and milkshake.)

Tootie: That’ll be $3.97.

(Audrey reaches into her pocket, pulls out a $5 and hands it to Tootie.)

Audrey: Thanks, keep the change.

Tootie: Thanks!

(She places the $5 bill in the cash register, then returns to the kitchen. Then she gets to work on Dot’s vanilla milkshake. She scoops some vanilla ice cream into the blender, followed by some milk, and then switches on the blender. She also prepares Dot’s sandwiches while waiting; she applies a layer of peanut butter to two pieces of bread, followed by a layer of jelly and two more slices of bread. After a few minutes, the milkshake finishes, and then she pours it into a second tall glass. She then cuts the sandwiches in half, places them on a plate, then returns to Dot and hands her her sandwiches and milkshake.)

Tootie: Your sandwiches and milkshake. That’ll be $3.97.

(Dot reaches into her pocket, pulls out four one-dollar bills and hands them to Tootie.)

Dot: Thank you very much.

(Tootie places the dollars in the cash register, then returns to the kitchen. Then she gets to work on Lotta’s strawberry milkshake. She scoops some strawberry ice cream into the blender, followed by some milk, and then switches on the blender. She also prepares Lotta’s sandwiches while waiting, the same way she did when she was preparing Dot’s sandwiches. After a few minutes, the milkshake finishes, and then she pours it into a second tall glass. She then cuts the sandwiches in half, places them on a plate, then returns to Lotta and hands her her sandwiches and milkshake.)

Tootie: Here you go, Lotta. $3.97.

(Lotta reaches into her pocket, pulls out a $5 bill and hands it to Tootie.)

Lotta: Thank you, Tootie!

(Tootie places the $5 bill in the cash register, then looks on in satisfaction as the girls enjoy their sandwiches.)

Tootie: Well, how are they?

Audrey: (swallows before she speaks) These are pretty awesome, Tootie. What’s your secret?

Tootie: Lots of practice and a good memory.

(She giggles; Audrey giggles as well. As the Harvey Girls eat, Tootie checks her cash register to count how much money she has made today.)

Tootie: Wow… Thirty-eight dollars!

(After a few minutes, the Harvey Girls have finished their meals.)

Dot: Thank you so much, Tootie, those were very tasty.

Lotta: Yeah, and delicious!

Audrey: You said it!

Tootie: I’m glad you liked it, girls. Hope you come back soon!

Audrey: Oh, we will!

(She, Dot and Lotta then get off from their seats and walk out through the exit. Tootie waves to them politely as they leave, and then takes their now-empty plates and cleans them off with her cloth.)

Tootie: Just another successful day at Tootie’s.


End file.
